L'ami de l'ombre
by Storiesmania
Summary: Tout n'est pas toujours rose dans la vie et un enfant l'apprend à ses dépend. Cependant, il se fera un ami. Quelqu'un qui prendra une grande place dans son avenir. Envie de savoir qui s'est ? Vous savez quoi faire :D Suivez Newt


Note d'auteur:

Voilà ma première publication pour cette année 2020

C'est OS écrit durant mes vacances au Canada au mois d'Août dernier pour ma bêta bev28 a qui j'ai pensé en écrivant ceci, sachant que cela lui plairait.

Je l'ai gardé sous le coude jusqu'à maintenant et comme je suis dans une phase où je case un certain perso avec tout le monde, bah voilà. Vous serez de qui il s'agit à la fin.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

L'ami de l'ombre

Je suis perdu, abandonné dans un coin peuplé d'êtres extrêmement agressifs, sans moyen de me défendre du haut de mes 6 ans. Blessé comme jamais aucun enfant ne devrait l'être, je n'ai pas la force de sortir du trou dans lequel on m'a jeté mais seulement de crier et encore, ma voix se perd sous les bruits émis par les animaux des environs. Moi qui a toujours été fasciné par eux, je n'arrive même pas à m'émerveiller de ce qui m'entoure. Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi et retrouver ma famille. Malgré tous mes efforts, je finis par m'évanouir et à cet instant, tout devient noir. A mon réveil, je suis surpris de sentir une couverture épaisse autour de moi alors que ma tête repose sur le torse de quelqu'un me portant dans ses bras. Je n'ose ni bouger ni parler alors qu'une voix grave mais pourtant élégante et doucereuse, retenti dans mon oreille:

\- Enfin réveillé petit ? C'est une bonne chose.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Un ami. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce que tu aille mieux.

\- Et après ?

\- Cela dépendra de toi mon garçon. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Newt Scamander. Je veux rentrer à la maison…

\- Je vais t'y emmener dès que possible, je te le promet sur ma magie.

\- Merci... je répond alors que le sceau de la promesse faite apparaît sur le dessus de sa main juste avant que m'évanouisse à nouveau.

\- Pauvre gamin... Il en a eut des blessures... Il va me falloir un bon moment pour le remettre sur pieds, murmure l'homme pour lui-même, ignorant que je l'entends encore.

Plusieurs semaines passent durant lesquelles il s'occupe de moi avec beaucoup de précautions, sa magie très discrète mais puissante nous entourant, veillant sur nous. J'apprends à l'apprécier au fur et à mesure bien qu'il refuse toujours de me dire son nom. Il se révèle être quelqu'un de très attentionné et doux, toujours à s'enquérir de ma bonne santé. Il a même contacté mes parents pour les rassurer avant de me déposer à la maison. Quand il arrive devant chez moi, il est nerveux, agissant comme un animal traqué et je comprends alors pourquoi lui qui est devenu mon ami et professeur, est aussi secret.

\- Retourne vite dans ton refuge Shadow. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent quelques chose. Adieu sûrement... dis-je, assez triste.

\- Prends soin de toi Newt et n'oublie pas, les animaux seront toujours là pour toi si tu es là pour eux, me dit-il en m'enlaçant avant de sursauter et de prendre la fuite en entendant les sons de nombreux transplanages.

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues alors que maman sort de la maison et vient m'embrasser.

\- Sois prudent Shadow, je murmure, laissant la magie du vent porter mes mots aux oreilles de mon ami qui me manque déjà beaucoup.

Bien des années ont passées depuis et je ne l'ai jamais vraiment revu sauf ce jour où je suis arrivé en Amérique. Il m'attend au port et je ne peux m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras en le reconnaissant.

\- Tu as bien grandit Newt.

\- Et toi tu m'as manqué. Les rêves ne me suffisaient plus.

\- A moi aussi mon ami, déclare-t-il en caressant mes cheveux tout en venant délicatement embrasser mes joues.

\- Que deviens-tu depuis notre dernier songe ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai changé de nom puisque l'on s'est amusé à voler le mien et mon visage aussi. D'ailleurs, comment tu m'as reconnus ?

\- Le collier que je t'ai fabriqué. Tu l'as toujours autour du cou. Il brille de milles feux que lorsque tu le porte.

\- Bien répondu Newt. Alors comment va ta ménagerie ?

\- Très bien. Ils ont hâte de faire ta connaissance, sous ton vrai visage.

\- D'accord, mais pas ici. Viens avec moi je vais te montrer la maison.

\- Avec plaisir, dis-je en prenant le bras tendu de Shadow, me blottissant contre son torse.

Il transplane avec moi dans son salon puis il révèle le physique que je lui connais. Ses cheveux blonds ont bien poussé et sont détachés dans son dos, ses yeux gris perle brillent toujours de la même intensité mais il n'a pas vraiment vieilli contrairement à moi, il a toujours son apparence de quarantenaire. Je lui souris en disant:

\- Les cheveux cours ne te vont décidément pas Shadow.

\- Je sais, mais mon ami à qui j'emprunte cette forme pour sortir les aiment comme ça. Nous sommes d'ailleurs chez lui en ce moment puisqu'il a disparu il y a pas longtemps.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Percival Graves.

\- Le directeur de la sécurité du MACUSA ? Mais... Je l'ai vu dans le journal de ce matin !

\- Quoi ?! C'est impossible... Son elfe ne l'a pas vu depuis des jours !

\- Très étrange... Il faudrait que j'aille là bas. Et toi tu vas devoir changer d'apparence d'emprunt.

\- Je vais t'accompagner sous ma forme d'animagus.

\- D'accord. Hâte de voir ça, dis-je en observant la métamorphose.

Après quelques minutes, je me retrouve devant un beau berger allemand que je câline un moment avant de sortir avec lui. Les gens nous laissent passer et on arrive rapidement à destination. Nous apercevons le faux Percival et Shadow s'élance dans sa direction à une vitesse tellement impressionnante que l'homme est mit par terre sans pouvoir rien faire. Mon ami récupère la baguette tandis que je révèle la supercherie, les traits de Shadow remplaçant ceux de Graves à leur tour remplacés par ceux d'un type brun aux yeux verts avec un tain très pâle. Cela choque les gens autour mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises. Mon ami redevient humain et là toutes les baguettes se braquent sur lui.

\- Gellert Grindelwald vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour plusieurs meurtres, s'exclame la présidente du MACUSA.

\- NON ! LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! je m'exclame en me plaçant devant lui qui est tombé au sol en pleine crise de panique.

Les Aurors regardent ceci troublés alors que je rassure tendrement Shadow alias Gellert. Il fini par se blottir contre moi en larmes alors que celui qui a enfermé le véritable Percival, rit aux éclats. Je le fusille du regard alors que la voix de mon frère se fait entendre:

\- Si lui n'est pas le vrai Percy ni Gellert, où est il ?

\- Il sera mort avant que vous ne puissiez le trouver Monsieur Scamander, dit l'inconnu avec un regard fou alors qu'il est emmené par quelques hommes au loin.

\- Non... Pas ça... dit mon frère en larmes. Percy…

\- On va le trouver Theseus. Je te le promet. Mes créatures pourrons nous aider à le dénicher.

\- Qu'attendons-nous alors ? Allons-y !

\- Calme toi un peu d'abord. Il faut que j'aille dans ma valise avec Shadow.

Mon frère regarde mon ami avec attention puis il dit:

\- Alors c'est lui qui occupe tant ta tête depuis tes 6 ans. J'avais toujours pensé que tu avais rêvé tout ce que tu as raconté.

\- Eh bien tu vois je t'avais dis que tu le rencontrerait un jour.

\- Oui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Gellert Grindelwald.

\- Je sais, dis-je en ouvrant ma valise avant d'y entrer avec Shadow qui fait un malheur parmi mes petits amis qui l'adoptent vite.

Les présentations prennent du temps mais cela nous permet de faire le tour des capacités de chacun et ainsi d'emmener les bonnes créatures. Une fois le plan bien établi nous nous mettons en route et parvenons à délivrer le petit-ami de mon frère qui est immédiatement envoyé à l'hôpital pour être soigné. Finalement tout le monde s'en sort et la vie reprend un cours quasiment identique à celui d'avant si ce n'est que maintenant je voyage la bague au doigt et accompagné du sorcier si cher à mon coeur.


End file.
